Dawn Island
This is an island located in the East Blue where Fuschia Village is located, and where Monkey D. Luffy once lived. Also here are the Goa Kingdom and Trash Mountain. Locations *'Docking Area' **The shores are usable for docking, and there is a pier in the city and village. *'Goa City' **The Capital of the Goa Kingdom is a large, walled city inhabited by nobles and the rich. The City holds two tiers; the High Town where the Nobles and the Royal Palace are located, and the Edge Town. The High Town is elevated and walled off from the Edge Town, requiring entry through guarded gates to access. The Edge Town is still reasonably affluent, though the less well off are permitted to roam their if they arrive from the sea or Great Gate. Often they sell trinckets recovered from the Gray Terminal. ::: Recently a group of heavily armed fishman and their SeaKing pet destroyed a large portion of Edgetown. A statue and a memorial plaque have been erected in the town square. The statue is of two beautiful women, one having soft features holding her hand straight out as if she were pushing something away, and the other being a fishwoman crouching while holding a katana. ::: A large mountain sits in the harbor of Edgetown and a dock system is currently being built over and around it. Most of the city is under intense reconstruction from the massive attack. *'Gray Terminal' **A huge junkyard that is full of disease and crime, it smells due to the burning from the sun. It lays at the edge of Mt. Corvo, and just outside the great walls of Goa City. *'Foosha Village' **The village's scenery is a very quaint setting, consisting mostly of open pastures. There is a large mountain overlooking the town, and a large windmill as well. In the main residential/business area, The Sleepy Bar is the local pub and can seat many people. There is also a town square and a pier that takes in and out people of all sorts. One must travel through Midway Forest and over Mt. Corvo to reach Foosha Village from the Goa City. Story Lines (Oldest to Newest) *Page Zero: Chronicles *Day 1: A Journey Begins *The Nightmare Journey Begins *Charge and Recharge *Dawn Island Situation. Arrival and Infiltration *Gods are not Born, They are Created. *The Slave that Came all the Way Form the Grandline *The Fruits of Training *Last Dinosaur Extinction *To Mop a Deck *The Monkey King's First Adventure *Yama and William's Day Off *The Adventure Begins *BFF's Birthday Bash *Boars, Boars, and More Boars *Catch Me if You Can *The Difference Between Rich and Poor *Under the Wellborn Gaze *Division 0 Takes Form *Division 0 Takes Form (Take 2) *Oh Brother... *Bringing a Girl Home for the First Time *When the Goaing gets Tough *"A Day Without Melodies." *In the Eyes of Gods... *The Ole' Dusty Trail... *Girl in the Big City *Super Debut! Alliance of Lion & Mouse *Beware Teen Idols *Back in the Thick of Things *Taking Her Upstairs for the First Time *I Guess I Got Here Fine... *Reintroducing the Dump. *The Gilled Rebellion *Your Common Crook *Family Will Always be Family *Kafka, Brecht, Lovecraft and the Invisible College *Enter the Concrete Jungle *Two Kids in a Big City. *Darkness of the EBC Part 1 *Murder She Wrote *Logs of Beli *Nostalgia *A Business Gone Wrong *Little Search, Big Change. *The Old School is Just Old *Ghost Town. *Time for the New School *Attack on Goa! Rise fo Captain Whisper! *The Siege Continues! The End of Goa in Sight? Player Characters from Dawn Island WIP